Daniel (N1ckola)
Daniel is Ola's spontaneous ex-boyfriend. He lived with her in London. Even though he may anger Ola at times, he is amusing and sensitive in such a way that Ola is never angry at him for long. He's intelligent and could hack websites and computers if he wanted to. After Ola leaves for Poland, Daniel is stalked and kidnapped by the Order. They trick him into breaking up with Ola, and they send her footage of him cheating on her with a girl named Lucy. After they interrogate him and get all the information they need, they wipe his memory and send him back to a normal life. Background Daniel surprises Ola for her birthday with the help of her co-workers, and gives her a monopoly game. Afterward, he and Ola go out on the town with Rafał and Magda, and he unintentionally begins to argue with Ola over the subject of her parents. Once they reach their apartment, Ola scolds Daniel for never feeding Ramzes. In the process of getting the cat food, Ola cuts herself on the can, resulting in a flurry of attention from Daniel. After Ola returns from the Clinic, she discovers that Daniel had left the door open and the cat escaped. Ola scolds Daniel for his careless behavior, and they set out to look for it. When Daniel returns to the apartment, he finds Ramzes back and Ola freaked out by her encounter with the doctor from the clinic. The incident causes Ola to decide to take a vacation, and Daniel promises to take care of Ramzes while she is gone. After Ola departs for the airport, Daniel makes a video showing her that he has everything under control, and that Ramzes misses her. While he's filming, he receives a phone call from the Clinic, and he tells Ola that she should call them back. Sometime later, Daniel returns home to find the apartment ransacked. While he comforts an agitated Ramzes, he fails to notice the culprit leave through the front door. Daniel calls the police, and two officers show up and question him extensively about Ola and her current whereabouts. They speculated that the break-in may have been faked, and that Ola might have been behind it. Daniel becomes freaked out, and sends Ola a video message urging her to contact him, and discovered that the burglar had copied the contents of Ola's address book. Daniel realizes that someone is following him, and he flees his apartment with Ramzes in tow. He stops at a nearby restaurant, and leaves Ola a message telling her that someone is stalking him and that he has to go. Frightened and desperate, he abandons Ramzes in an alley, and attempts to hide from the person chasing him, only to get knocked out and dragged to a cell. After Ola gets Daniel's message regarding the break-in at the apartment, she tries to contact Daniel, and finally manages to get ahold of him via videochat. He is in a dark room, and doesn't respond to Ola when she talks to him. He eventually breaks his silence and tells Ola that he is breaking up with her because of everything that has happened, and is selling the apartment. After Ola signs off, a woman who seems to have been coaching Daniel's speach congratulates him on a job well done. Daniel becomes frustrated, and demands an explanation as to why he is being held there, and what they want with Ola. To his surprise, Rafał, sporting a nasty bruise, comes to his cell and explains that there are people that want Ola because of her unique blood. In the process, Daniel inadvertantly reveals details about Ola's upbringing that she had previously kept hidden. Weeks later, Ola is sent footage of Daniel having sex with another girl and calling her Nickola. A few days after, Daniel is released from his cell with seemingly no memory of what happened. He returns to Ola's former restaurant, and the manager gives him his apartment key back. He introduces Daniel to his new bar manager, Lucy, whom Daniel clearly remembers as the girl he had cheated on Ola with. Daniel hasn't been seen since, though he is consistantly present in archival footage and is depicted in the opening credits of the Season One Finale. Notes *During the first half of the first season, Daniel was billed as a main character and featured as one of the six main profiles on n1ckola.pl. However, he was removed shortly before his character's final appearance. A couple of months after the season one finale, during the week of September 7th, he was restored to the front page as a featured character. Etymology Daniel is a Biblical name from Hebrew (דניאל) meaning "God is my judge." This is the name of the prophet whose story is told in the Book of Daniel. He lived during the Jewish captivity in Babylon, where he served in the court of the king, rising to prominence by interpreting the king's dreams. The book also presents Daniel's four visions of the end of the world.http://www.behindthename.com/name/daniel See also *Theories about Daniel References